<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La voluntad del fuego by Luna_Loto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114112">La voluntad del fuego</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Loto/pseuds/Luna_Loto'>Luna_Loto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alabasta Arc, Estupro, M/M, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:19:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Loto/pseuds/Luna_Loto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un instinto profundo le decía que marcar a Luffy era marcar la era, poseer tu lugar sobre el movimiento del tiempo. Y aunque advertía el corte profundo y limpio que el antiguo caza-piratas iba asestando, sabía que hace mucho el fuego había tomado el alma de su hermano. </p><p>AceLu / Leve ZoLu.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La voluntad del fuego</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Advertencias:  Saga Alabasta. Incesto. Contenido sexual. Estupro (1). </p><p>(1)Estupro: Me parece importante señalar que durante esta saga Ace tiene 20 años, Zoro 19 años y Luffy 17 años.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>La voluntad del fuego</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Mientras la noche transcurría veía desvanecer el fuego. El sonido de voces y movimiento a su alrededor agitaban la arena, poco a poco la tripulación iba ocupando su lugar para descansar. Sin temor a ser descubierto, Ace los analizaba a todos con detenimiento, son un equipo <em>interesante</em> y llamativo, adecuado para la vibrante voluntad de Luffy. La sola aparición de su nombre le destensaba los hombros y permitía que el calor le recorriera; entrecerró los ojos, oscureciendo sus pensamientos hasta que sus oídos sólo presenciaran el arde de las brasas, la impetuosa terquedad del fuego.</p><p>Una presencia familiar: <em>deseada</em>, se acerca.</p><p>—Hey, Ace —Una voz traviesa interrumpe el crujido de la fogata. La atención del mayor viaja a la sonrisa enorme que ilumina el otro rostro. —Zoro hará guardia esta noche — Jalando suavemente la solapa de su sombrero, sus ojos chispeantes desaparecen y Ace contempla los movimientos limpios que reconoce perfectamente. Escondido entre el bailar de los dedos y la paja, hay unos ojos que ocultan palabras y rastros: Luffy es un hogar siempre disponible para él.</p><p>Los demás piratas no hubiesen podido adivinarlo, sumergido en aquella sonrisa habita un silencio húmedo y antiguo; respirando tras las deslizables puertas de su infancia aguarda un espiral de secretos. Le devolvió la sonrisa al más joven, escrutando sus ojos hasta llevarlos a la luz: lo sujetó un instante y sus pupilas parecían imposibles de moverse. Quieto, la respiración se le iba disimulando en el pecho y sólo él podía saber lo que pensaba. Un grito menos lejano de lo que parecía los alcanzó rompiendo el hechizo.</p><p>—No te apures, iré a dormir en unos momentos —entrecerró los ojos, permitiendo que el otro girara el rostro y respondiese con la mano a quien le llamaba — Descansa. — Era suficiente.</p><p>Las pisadas ahogaban en la arena, despidiendo el cuerpo que preferiría lo acompañara. La familiaridad de su presencia era un consuelo entre la incertidumbre, entre las rutinas que ya les unían y la ausencia que les habitaba. Aún lo imaginaba en las noches, aún recordaba tocar esas manos en la oscuridad.  Sus dedos se movieron involuntariamente, como si pudiese tomar del fuego frente a él la determinación de no apagarse.</p><p>
  <em>"Luffy".</em>
</p><p>El mecer del metal interrumpió sus pensamientos, como el cascabel que traiciona la caza de su dueño. Los hombros alzados y la barbilla tensa delataban una intimidación involuntaria, una ira hambrienta.</p><p>—Gracias por cuidar a mi hermano. —Rompió el encanto, la templanza de Zoro desapareció frente a sus ojos —Es un cabezadura. Me alegro verlo rodearse de personas tan confiables — Su amabilidad era un reino imposible de penetrar. La criptica conducta descontrolaba lo mismo que la imprudencia de su hermano. Había algo magnético en ellos, en la imposible máscara que camuflajea sobre sus rostros.</p><p>Zoro no sabría las formas exactas, pero sabía revelar las siluetas que habitaban en su capitán. Sus instintos se abrían y desde el instante que Ace había aparecido, el hambre de sus espadas crecía. Podía olfatearlo, una humedad abisal, enfurecida.</p><p>—¡Ah! Es verdad… Ace es mi hermano.</p><p><em>"Es mi hermano"</em>.</p><p>Aquel nombre conocido y cuya identidad había permanecido encerrada hasta su llegada no era la respuesta que hubiese imaginado Zoro.  “Ace”, el nombre era desconocido para toda la tripulación, pero para el espadachín guardaba un turbio recuerdo, una curiosidad que había dormido porque las preguntas no eran parte del acuerdo, porque su acuerdo, era más bien un silencio sin dudas. Y quizá el hambre de sus espadas habría calmado si no hubiese sido por aquel agradecimiento súbito, por esa sonrisa que le retorcía el vientre. Tal vez hubiera sido suficiente para los demás nakamas, seguro era una excelente técnica con otros viajeros y subordinados, pero él sabía reconocer una fachada cuando la veía, él sabía obedecer a sus instintos y sus instintos gritaban cuando descubrían esos ojos negros persiguiendo la espalda de su capitán. El hombre que tenía frente a él no sólo era dueño del fuego, sino también de los secretos ilegibles que habitaban bajo aquel sombrero de paja, este hombre sabía deshacer sus capas, sabía que latía en cada sitio y eso era abrumador. Nadie debería poder saber que pasaba ahí, menos alguien cuya ausencia había dominado los últimos años…</p><p>
  <em>"Pero te equivocas, siempre estuve aquí".</em>
</p><p>—¿Quién eres, Portgas D. Ace? —Escupió — No eres el hermano de Luffy —gruñó mientras se sentaba junto al fuego en posición de loto. Su mano descansaba en las empuñaduras de sus espadas.  Podían apelar al color de sus ojos y cabello, incluso al magnetismo irresistible que desbordaban, pero las semejanzas no eran suficientes, las diferencias en sus rostros y cuerpos eran imposibles de esconder ante el vicecapitán; los gestos pueden compartirse, pero el movimiento es inquebrantable. Y aquella voz sobre él…</p><p>Ace sonrió, aquella pregunta era una sentencia y no podía evitar sentirse divertido por ello. Zoro jamás atacaría a su capitán, no cuestionaría la intención de sus órdenes. <em>Pero las de los demás…</em> Roronoa sabía de su existencia y sólo había una opción ocultándose detrás de aquella pieza.</p><p>La madera crujió.</p><p>—El comandante de la segunda división de los Piratas de Barbablanca. —Sus brazos se estiraron felinamente y tirando los hombros, dejó que sus manos descansaran sobre la arena. Sentía diversión, su posición relajada y su respuesta despreocupada enfurecían al espadachín; quizá hubiera reaccionado como él, de no ser porque tenía completamente claro la posición en la que estaba y la ventaja imposible que llevaba, quienes estuvieran con <em>él</em> tendrían que saberlo: Ace era inamovible.</p><p>Zoro gruñó sin disimular, notando la mirada de Ace abandonar la conversación y dirigirse sobre la de su capitán. Sentía un escozor en sus cicatrices, en las marcas escondidas sobre su espalda y costados, en los dientes desvanecidos y en los lugares que la saliva conocía. Las marcas que llevaba ocultas bajo sus ropas, Ace las abanderaba sin reparo entre las tintas de sus tatuajes, el trazo de las uñas vibraba un recorrido reciente, agitado ¿Quién adivina un origen distinto que el combate para quienes luchan constantemente? Era irrelevante e innecesario un conteo sobre los rasguños cuando llevaban heridas mortales en la piel, las cicatrices eran constantes, aquellas que no hablan de guerras, no tienen nada que contar.  Pero, para él, aquellas marcas lo decían todo y eran una declaración, no podía fingir que no las conocía, no podía aceptar que la presencia de ellas revelaba algo terrible compartido entre ellos.</p><p>
  <em>— Ace.</em>
</p><p>Una agitación antigua, un nombre invocado incorrectamente desde aquella boca. Las preguntas jamás llegaron a formularse: pero el hambre y el deseo cometen imprudencias, entre la agitación y el sudor, tal vez la memoria guardó un secreto atado a la ausencia de contratos. Jamás pudo preguntarlo, porque mientras aquel cuerpo se clavara sobre el suyo y gimiera aferrado a él, le era imposible cuestionar razones. Había decidido seguirlo y con ello, su palabra estaba sellada. La voluntad de Luffy era orden para él.</p><p>Y aun así, la pregunta le regurgitaba ¿<em>Hermanos</em>? La pesadez le apretaba el pecho y caldeaba la revelación de una historia que los condenaba.  Las sombras de su capaitán eran desconocidas, su existencia criptica era un mar oscuro del cual beber y no podía aceptar que aquellos invisibles hilos parecieran separarlos. Él es la mano derecha, Luffy lo había elegido, él era su mente y depósito de cordura, sus ojos, su espalda, su…</p><p>Los ojos de Ace regresaron a la presencia angustiada e iracunda de Zoro, podía leer la batalla que existía en aquel hombre, una parte de él resultaba apetecible incluso. Sin mucho esfuerzo adivinaba todas las características que hacían que fuera perfecto para su hermano, todo el equilibrio que podía otorgarle, la armonía que construían a través de ellos era el equilibrio que iban generando los miembros de los sombreros de paja y, aun así.</p><p>
  <em>"Jamás serás suficiente para él". </em>
</p><p>Porque en la sombra, bajo el peso de las horas, Luffy siempre estaría antes que <em>Sombrero de Paja</em>. Aquella luz que iba más allá del peso de la D., su capacidad extraña de leer las almas, de abrir el mundo para él, de sucumbir, de destrozarse. Luffy necesitaba ser sostenido, su hambre de libertad requería un punto de apoyo para el salto, su trabajo durante años fue construir su suelo y aunque veía en el otro un hambre similar a la propia, se rehusaba a permitirlo.</p><p>
  <em>"No eres suficiente".</em>
</p><p>Eran las leyes del mar, los que abandonaban sus islas para buscarlo todo eran unos cuantos, la mayoría tan sólo ambicionaba otra comodidad, un capricho. Pero para ser lo más libre, el más fuerte, lo más poderoso que hubiera, había que estar dispuesto a entregarlo todo ¿cuál era el costo?, ¿a acaso los emperadores no eran la prueba viviente?... Pero cuando contemplaba aquella sonrisa gigantesca en el cartel de búsqueda, sabía perfectamente que cumpliría aquel sueño que gritaba desde la infancia, sabía que aquella voluntad le haría irremediablemente sucumbir.</p><p>Desde que lo había encontrado hace días no dejaba de pensar en aquel niño que corría tras él sin alcanzarlo, él era todo lo que había necesitado y eso era peligroso, era terrible para cualquier humano, para cualquier pirata. Si alguien supiera, si alguien realmente fuera capaz de ver que tenerlo todo para él significaba tener aquel rostro incandescente sumergido entre sus piernas: tenerlo todo era deshacerlo contra la cama, abrirlo a pedazos y ofrecerlo, era comerlo poco a poco y volver por más, volver siempre, alimentarse con más fuerza y guardarlo…</p><p>
  <em>“Eres mío, ¿entiendes?”</em>
</p><p>La fama es imposible de guardar secretos: poco a poco <em>Sombrero de Paja</em> era visible, poco a poco iba abriéndose paso sobre los mares y su encanto, su voz, eran escuchados, deseados. Poco a poco el anhelo de quebrar y poseer aparecía, mientras se acercaba al Nuevo Mundo, los ojos entrenados lo descubrirían, verían lo que él había observado desde la infancia. Y temía, temía porque aquella fuerza hablaba de una era, de algo imposible de detener.  Un instinto profundo le decía que marcar a Luffy era marcar la era, poseer tu lugar sobre el movimiento del tiempo. Y aunque advertía el corte profundo y limpio que el antiguo caza-piratas iba asestando, sabía que hace mucho el fuego había tomado el alma de su hermano.</p><p>Cerró los ojos con fuerza por un segundo y después se permitió observar con claridad a Zoro. Se levantó sin hacer demasiado ruido y con sus dedos hizo un gesto limpio de despedida.  Los ojos de peliverde observaron con dureza las caderas que se movían marcadamente hasta tumbarse junto a su hermano y rodearlo con sus brazos. Sus espadas gritaban mientras comenzaba a desvainarles.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Las brasas se extinguían. Se movió incomodo en su posición, no había dejado de sentir una película de sudor desagradable sobre él. No podía explicarlo claramente, sin embargo, se sentía cómplice de algo atroz y por primera vez desde que aceptó su lugar como nakama, sentía que había hecho algo mal.</p><p><em>"Ace"</em>.</p><p>Su memoria lo llevaba a otro sitio, le regalaba la palpable sensación de una barbilla golpeteando contra su hombro, de una boca desesperada refugiándose en su pecho, de uñas clavadas en la parte baja de la espalda: eran un camino común, un encuentro necesario, era saciar el espacio imposible que había hasta que el retorno desaparecía.  Durante esas horas, aquellas caderas lo gobernaban, la espalda suave de su capitán renacía entre sus dedos.</p><p>–¡Zoro! –Dio un brinco involuntario y resbaló un poco. Frente a su rostro estaba el del hombre que había invadido sus sueños. Balbuceó sin decir nada, era evidente que se había quedado dormido –¿Estás bien? –Sonaba preocupado, porque evidentemente, aunque dormir sin avisar era algo constante en su persona, jamás abandonaba su guardia. Las cejas del pelinegro estaban arqueadas, coloreadas por la extrañeza: algo no encajaba y su boca respondía torciéndose.  </p><p><em>"Lo sabes"</em>.</p><p>–Si, lo siento… – Una risa llena de aire le respondió y calmó los nervios.  Buscó los ojos negros, pero los descubrió cubiertos por la solapa del sombrero de paja.</p><p>–Oi, Zoro ¿Ace hizo algo?</p><p>–No.</p><p>
  <em>"No estoy seguro".</em>
</p><p>–Ya… –Inclinó el rostro e involuntariamente una de sus manos acarició la piel bajo su camisa roja, un gesto inusual –Comprendo. –De súbito alzó el rostro, dejando que su sombrero cayera sobre su espalda, su sonrisa se llenó de travesura –Sanji ya casi termina el desayuno.</p><p>Una diablura infantil se escapa de sus dedos mientras unos ojos de fuego le miran a una distancia intermedia, amenazante. Ace abrazó por los hombros al menor en cuanto llegó e inmediatamente desenmarañó la melena oscura con cariño, un gesto inocente y recibido con afecto por Luffy que reía con fuerza.</p><p>Suspiró y se talló los ojos. No era su asunto. Al final, su posición no era la de cuestionar las decisiones de su capitán.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Arriba de su cuerpo, sus ojos se desvanecían. Sus piernas alcanzaban a rozar la arena y su boca se abría sin dejar salir sonidos, los espasmos le ahogaban el cuerpo, sentía una marea oscura gobernarle, mientras olas de calor le llenaba sin reparos. El sonido de la noche a campo abierto invocaba una infancia sumergida entre recuerdos, pérdidas y curaciones dolorosas.</p><p>
  <em>"No te vayas".</em>
</p><p>Se sentía completo y desecho, mientras alzaba las caderas y apretaba el trasero contra su miembro. Sus muslos se tensaban e iba perdiendo el ritmo, era observado y el calor lo inundaba, su vientre se contraía y sus manos caían sobre pecho de Ace, sosteniéndose. Una quietud, podía sentirlo abrirse camino en él, podía sentir como se abría. Lo miró a los ojos y se deshizo por completo, sintió como fue alzado con un movimiento directo de caderas y comenzó a moverlo sobre él sin poder colocar resistencia, sus caderas se movían solas y sin pausas.  Los sonidos se apagaban, las presencias y voluntades ajenas se extinguían por completo, las sombras los abrazaban, la inercia los llevaba una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Regresaban siempre, siempre.</p><p>
  <em>“No puedo detenerte…”</em>
</p><p>Sintió la luz, después la oscuridad reinó. Sus brazos comenzaban a ceder y sus piernas habían cesado cualquier resistencia, comenzó a gemir sin controlarlo. La posesión era un acuerdo mutuo, este era el instante para el que existían. No podían escapar de la persecución, se sabían del otro, era imposible existir de otra forma. Una sola presencia que entre el sudor y los movimientos migraba de posición. Su cuerpo descansaba ahora sobre la arena y sus piernas se estiraban sin reparo, sus muslos ardían contra las caderas de Ace, aferradas a él, sus dedos dejaron su rastro, poco a poco aquellas manos le recorrían con fuerza, le alzaban, lo llevaban a los sitios donde se pertenecían.  Estaba completo y satisfecho sobre aquella piel que lo impulsaba a saltar.</p><p>
  <em>“Ace”.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Gracias por leer! Espero que hayas disfrutado la historia. Por favor, si encuentras errores hazmelo saber :D</p><p>Hace un par de meses subí este bebé a ff.net, pero tenía deseos de experimentar aquí. Plus, no tardo en subir un pequeño proyecto con el que estoy jugando, so, deseaba tener todo en un mismo sitio.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>